


3:41AM

by sinbury



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, and i wanted to write something before i went to sleep, but hey, first fic yay, im just super tired, its a fic, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbury/pseuds/sinbury
Summary: Little Seabury woke up with a startle. George was right next to him.





	

Samuel awoke with a startle, his eyes darting around the dark room. Some noise had awoken him and- Oh. It's just George. He smiled softly down at his lover. 

"George, darling?" 

The other man rolled in his sleep, a groan coming from him.

"Use your words, now, c'mon."

"it’s the nutshack"

**Author's Note:**

> dont take this seriously other than the fact that they're gay thanks ilu


End file.
